


the view goes on forever

by phasmachinas



Series: goretober 2020 fills [4]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmachinas/pseuds/phasmachinas
Summary: In which Venus finds her place in the new trinity.
Series: goretober 2020 fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951783
Kudos: 13





	the view goes on forever

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of goretober: lots of eyes
> 
> title from never quite free by the mountain goats

If Jupiter sits as a reluctant leader at the crown (but a leader nonetheless) and Neptune sits at her right accepting vile to turn into water, Venus is to extend her eyes and open her wings and guide.

When she comes to them apple in hand she doesn't have to warn Don't Be Afraid: bad kids with huge hearts who love the world a little too much know fear too well to act on it.

They shiver as three worst girls did once at being simultaneously so seen and so loved and Venus understands how the Devil felt back then, why its voice was so sweet, so hurt, why it said it missed them over and over again.

Venus sees them and Venus finds them the more lovelier, her heart singing in longing and sadness and joy at what they had to be what they'll be when they become themselves.

Some stare back at her many eyes unafraid of being blinded. Some recoil at her heat. Most take the apple, bite into it, become all-seeing too and Venus laughs with her eyes.

It's a new world for new bodies and Venus will see them all. If God was omnipresent in his time at office then the devil should be, at least, omnivident.


End file.
